miacadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Academicopolis 1
United States Peru Falkland Islands South Africa Zimbabwe }} The Amazing Race Academicopolis 1 is the first season of The Amazing Race held on the community. The season premiered on December 12th, 2015. Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a Speed Bump/Handicap. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * Matching colors and symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of Intersection. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period Notes * Until the assigned time, Tejas, Sylvie, Ayian, and Adrija didn't finished their legs. As a result, their placements will be based on their latest route status. * Sravanth, Frankie, Vaishnavi, and Abhiram didn't show up until the assigned time, resulting their elimination. Because of the elimination, they tied for the 7th place. * Skipping the Roadblock, Sylvie should've took a penalty served on the Pit Stop, but due to not finishing the leg, the penalty didn't affect much. * Sylvie didn't finish the leg, and Adrija passed her, hence Sylvie came fourth. * Tejas and Ayian didn't even answer the Starting Line until the assigned time, and with the standings system, they were not eliminated. As a result, their placement were determined by their previous leg's performance. * Slight after the second leg, Sylvie decided to withdraw, stated she didn't have time to do a leg. * Adrija, Tejas, and Ayian, didn't start their leg until the assigned time. Their placements were determined by their previous leg's performance. * Ayian deemed the Race is too difficult for him to continue, so he decided to withdraw on the fourth leg of the Race. * Adrija didn't finish the leg until the assigned time, made her placed third. * Tejas didn't show up on the leg until the assigned time (when all racers showed up), made him finishing last. Standings Standings system was introduced from the second leg because of the massive eliminations on the first leg due to non-showing. Participant placing first on a leg will be given 12 points, second will be given 10 points, third will be given 8 points, and so on until sixth will be given 4 points. Episode title quotes # "I Am Certain I Am Correct" – Prithvi # "I Could Pretend I'm On A Private Jet?" – Adrija # "He Was Fooling Around" – Mitchell # TBA Race summary Leg 1 (Memphis, Tennessee, United States of America → Arequipa, Peru) Competition date: December 12th, 2015-December 17th, 2015 EST * * * * * * Leg 2 (Arequipa, Peru → Stanley, Falkland Islands) Competition date: December 19th, 2015-December 22nd, 2015 EST * * * * * * * * * Leg 3 (Stanley, Falkland Islands → Pretoria, South Africa) Competition date: December 22nd, 2015 EST-December 27th, 2015 EST * * * * * * * Leg 4 (Pretoria, South Africa → TBA) Competition date: December 28th, 2015 EST * * (Ayian) * * * * * Future legs Leg 5 (TBA → TBA) Leg 6 (TBA → TBA) Leg 7 (TBA → TBA) Leg 8 (TBA → TBA) Leg 9 (TBA → TBA) Leg 10 (TBA → TBA) Leg 11 (TBA → TBA) Leg 12 (TBA → TBA) Category:The Amazing Race